A deceitful betrayal
by Donniesgirl19
Summary: When Casey gets jealous of Donnie for being with April, so he seeks vengeance from shredder to take care of the genius turtle. The only question is will the others find out that Casey is a traitor and how bad of an impact will it be for Donnie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a new story I couldn't wait to write. This story is based on the book/movie/musical The Count Of Monte Cristo. Where there is a man named Edmund Dantes who has everything he could ever want, even the girl of his dreams. But when his friends turn against him he loses everything. So this will be a TMNT version, including some songs that were in the musical.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Tmnt.**

Chapter 1- A Story Told

It had been one week since April had chosen Donatello over Casey Jones, and the new couple couldn't be any happier. They would spend time together in Donnie's lab, whenever they were alone, and occasionally on rooftops alone. To say that they were happy was an understatement. Even Donatello's brothers were happy for them. Splinter, on the day they got together, gave a small blessing. Not even the foot clan was attacking so they could hang a lot out on the surface. There was just one complication.

Casey Jones

To say the teen was even a bit happy about this new relationship was an overstatement. Jones was so confident. He knew he would get the red head. But when she chose Donnie this made the hockey player fill with envy and hate. He heard the story of Master Splinter and Shredder fighting over a girl but he didn't care. He just wanted to figure out a way so he could have April O'neil. No matter the cost. Even if it meant getting rid of Donatello.

(Casey's P.O.V)

I just had to figure out a way to get rid of Donnie. If he was gone I could have April all to myself. Yes, but how? Then I suddenly had an idea. 'Shredder, if I could make the right kinda deal with him then maybe just maybe he could help me get rid of Donnie.' I could not get this idea out of my head. It just sounded perfect. He could even help me perfect it. I'll go to his place tonight. I don't care if I get injured, just as long as he hears me out on my 'special offer'.

This was it I was close to Shredder's. I told the others I was gonna hang at my place. It's so easy to trick them. And man I'm gonna have to trick them big time when I put this plan into motion. I walked up to the door, and immediately the foot recognized me and put their weapons to my throat. I wasn't surprised, I knew they would do this.  
"What are you doing here?" One asked. I looked straight at the soldier. "I've come to make a deal with the Shredder, regarding one of the turtles." They seemed convinced and led me to what looked like Shredder's throne room. It was dark and it was filled with his mutant henchmen. They all gave me threatening looks, I didn't mind. Finally I was walked to Shredder's throne, where I saw him himself. He was staring at me with question.  
"What brings you here?" I looked directly at him, not showing any fear towards him. "I've come to make a deal." He let me continue. "The turtle known as Donatello, he has made me very angry, stealing the girl I loved. I need your help to get rid of him." He looked at me, a bit surprised and then smiled. He got up and walked up to me. "What's in it for me?" "Having one of the turtles at your disposal." I replied. He signaled the guards to leave along with the mutants so we were alone. "Alright, Mr. Jones convince me of this plan that you have." This was it, I only had one shot.

 **(This is a duet between Casey and Shredder. Casey's lines will be slanted and Shredder's will be normal print, when they both sing it will be bold.)**

 _We may not be friends but our interests are the same. So let's collaborate and trust in fate to parcel out the blame. There are ends we've both got that can justify the means. So let's negotiate  
_ And fabricate the facts behind the scenes  
 _Keeping all the details vague and secrets hidden  
_ Safe from the balance sheet of those you trust, because history is the story told by the winners of the fight. _  
_ _You supply a little, lie a little, testify and try a little ninja. Who's gonna question what goes on in the middle of the night? Not a tinker  
_ Not a tailor  
 _Not his family or April.  
 **Or a Jailor  
** So we both are agreed, lets be vigilant and wise.  
_We must both pretend that your naive friend was caught in his own lies. For this plan to succeed we must share but one belief. Donatello will stay and end his days inside my dungeon!  
 _Where the softest things he'll touch are stones and darkness, deep in a cracky isle and dungeon's keep. Because history is a story told by the men who make the laws.  
_ You supply a little lie,  
 _And have the gullible to by a little fable.  
_ What will become of the righteous men who fashioned Donatello's flaws?  
 _The rich and well respected and no more to be rejected at our table. I'll be a comfort in her time of grief and anguish, I'll be April's ever most faithful acolite, every night. Though a part of me wishes Donnie didn't have to languish.  
_ I can see that it's him or me.  
 _Let him sit there and rot till he's forgot.  
 **LET HIM ROT!  
**_ _ **History's a story told by the people who survive!  
** Let me sign and then initial.  
_It's the truth if it's officially the story.  
 _What is the cost of one young man so two more men can survive?  
_ He's the price we have to pay so we can live and fight another day for love and glory.  
 _He's standing in the way, a threat to justice as we will say.  
_ So goes the story  
 _Stick to the story  
_ ** _Here ends a story!_**

"So I'll get Donatello close to here tonight. Your men come and take him while I'll tell his family he was kidnapped. Make it so hard for them to reach him. Then if he isn't already I'll tell is family he's dead and then I can comfort April and not have to worry about her being taken away from me. Do we have a deal?" He looked at me and smiled.  
"I believe so Mr. Jones.

 **I hope you guys liked it. I'm excited to continue this, and yes I'm still writing The cost of Equivalent exchange. So please fav/follow/review. Also if youwant me to have Donnie sing Hell to your doorstep please let me know ahead of time.  
** **Song - A Story told/original version by Patrick Stanke.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the rights of TMNT.**

Chapter 2 I will be there

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

This week has been amazing! I got the girl of my dreams, my brothers were proud, I was doing better in training and I think Casey's taking things good. I made a promise that April would not get in between our friendship and I intend to keep it. I'm sitting on the couch with April while Mikey watches a show. Leo and Raph had decided to do some extra training and were in the dojo with Splinter, and Casey was off with his family. April shifted closer to me and I welcomed her in my arms. I remembered the night when we first got together. We went out on the rooftops and I held her close...

 _(Flashback)_

We were looking at the beauty of the night when I saw the most beautiful star. It was just under the moon but it sparkled the brightest out of all the stars in the night sky. "You see that star April?" I asked and she nodded. "Remember it cause if anything happens to me I want you to put your faith in that little star, and I'll do the same. It will be a beacon, and we can find each other." She hugged me tighter and let out a sigh. I knew it sounded cheesy but it would help us through ruff times when we couldn't be together.

(End flashback)

Yep, nothing could ruin this moment. If only I knew that my world would be crashing down the next night.

It was the next night and April had training with Splinter, while my brothers watched some weird stuff together. They asked if I wanted to join but I had too much stuff to do in my lab so I declined. I barely even gotten started when Casey entered. I looked up at him surprised. "What can I do for you Casey?" He looked at me with a smile but I kept getting a bad feeling about it but ignored the feeling when Casey responded.  
"Just wanted too see if you wanted to hang out, you know go run over some roof tops." I was shocked and happy that he wasn't upset about the whole April ordeal. I knew I had do to some projects but I'm sure we'll be back soon. "Sounds great." And we were off.

We had been walking for about an hour and I was getting anxious. We kept getting closer and closer to the Shredder's lair and I didn't know what he was up to. "Uh Casey maybe we should head back." He turned to face me and gave me a develish grin. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere for a while Don." I was way confused but then like fifty foot bots came out of nowhere and started attacking me. "What the heck!" I grunted. I saw how none were attacking Casey. "Casey whats going on?" He looked at me as if it wasn't obvious. "What's going on is that April should be with me and some mutant. And so if I got rid of you she would finally see for herself that I'm way better than a pathetic turtle. Oh and of course your brothers won't get in the way sense they'll spend all their endless time searching for you." I couldn't believe this. What was worse is that I couldn't escape the foot soldiers and I was losing this fight. 'Shell I gotta get out of here and warn the others' I thought. But it was too late. I got knocked down and the foot wouldn't let me get up.  
I looked up at Casey and saw Shredder behind him. "Perfect." He said so coldly. "Knock him out and place him where I told you too so his brothers won't be able to find him so easily." Ok I hated the sound of that and before I could fully process what was going on, a soldier knocked me with the end of his sword and the last thing I saw was Casey's face.

(April's P.O.V)

I just finished my training with Splinter when Casey rushed in the lair with a cold sweat. Everyone gathered around him, including myself, to see what happened. I noticed that Donnie wasn't here and that he went out with Casey. Oh no. I was silently praying in my head that the thing Casey was worrying about had nothing to do with Donnie. A part me was hoping that Donnie would come running through the turnstiles but no such luck. Finally it looked like Casey could speak. "There was a foot attack. We tried to call but there was just so many and I was about to get knocked out when Donnie saved me and told me to get you guys and then he was out. So without having anyone follow me I came here as quick as I could." I couldn't believe this. We had only dated for a week and Don is already in danger. I walked away from the others. I knew they must be upset, especially Splinter, but I just needed some alone time.  
I walked up to the surface and jumped on a nearby rooftop. I saw the night sky and saw the star under the moon. "Oh Donnie." He said if anything happened then that star would be a beacon for us so we could find each other. "I will be there Donnie."

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

I woke to find my self chained in a cell. It was dark but it had a single window that even if I stood I would not be able to reach. I got as close to the window as I could and I could see the star that I told April about.

 **(This will be another duet sung by Donatello and April, Donnie's lines will be slanted and April's will be regular, when they sing together it will be bold.)**

 _In the light that falls at moon rise, in the rhythm of the rain. In the miracle of ordinary days.  
In the hush of night I will be in the whispers of lovers, everywhere you will find me there.  
In the rustle of a curtain, in the bustle of the world. In a thousand little unexpected ways.  
When you lift you gaze I will be like the shimmer of one small star, out there shining everywhere!  
I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall. So close your eyes, remember my embrace.  
I will be there like mercy; I will find you through it all.  
This do I swear, I will be there._

In a language never spoken, live the promises we've made. In the endless love that owned me heart and soul.  
In the certainty I will always be true and as near as my next prayer. You will find me there.  
In the echo of the city, in the hunting of the wind. In mysterious, extraordinary ways.  
Through the darkest sky I will be like the shimmer of one small star!  
Out there shining everywhere!  
I will be there beside you, through the lonely nights that fall. So close your eyes, remember my embrace. I will be there like freedom; I will find you through it all.  
This do I swear, I will be there

In a harbor quarter  
 _In the stone and mortar  
 **In the star that we both share  
**_ In the sound of laughter  
 _Now and ever after  
 **Look for me I will be there!  
**_ _ **I will be there, beside you through the lonely nights that fall. So close your eyes.  
** Remember my embrace  
_Remember my embrace  
 _I will be there  
_ Yes will be there  
 ** _Like justness; I will find you through it all!  
_** _This do I swear  
_ This do I swear  
 _I will be there  
_ This do I swear I will be there.  
 ** _This do I swear, I will be there._**

I looked out the window, hoping April would hear my prayer. As I got as close as I could to the window, the Shredder entered. "Well well well. So tell me Donatello how do you feel now. Knowing that your best friend betrayed you over a girl and now you're stuck here." I didn't answer him. I didn't want him to know my emotions so I just stared at him with no expression. "I see your not talking, well lets see if you talk to this." He pulled out what looked to be a black whip. Crud. He was going to whip me, probably so he could hear me scream or find out where the lair is. "This is how it's going to work, you will be whipped once a week. Even if you reveal the location to your home. There isn't anything I want from you." "Then why did you agree to take me?" I yelled. I was getting so confused. "Well once Mr. Jones has what he wanted then he's gonna find a way to get me the rest of your family. I'll kill Yoshi first then torture your brothers." Wait what about me? I was about to ask when he already answered. "You will most likely be dead by then." I knew that couldn't be right. My brothers would save me before then. "What if my brothers save me?" He chuckled. what was so funny. "You see Donatello were not in my regular lair. We're on the edge of New York. Some place where your brothers will never find you. Even if they did it would be nearly impossible for them to save you." Oh shell. Wow Casey really did want to get rid of me. Well I was gonna have to find my own solution I guess. As I was thinking some foot ninja unchained me and forcefully chained me against the wall where salt water was immediately dumped on me. I knew pain was coming soon, but I wasn't about to let Shredder hear me cry out so he would know that his torture was working.

It hurt, it hurt a lot. The pain was so agonizing I didn't remember to try not to scream so I did. I screamed as loud as I could. Hoping my brothers would hear my cries and bust down that door to stop the pain and make sure they knew what Casey did. But it didn't happen. No one came to save me. No one came to stop the agonizing pain.  
Finally he stopped. "Now mutant, you will be brought food every other day. You will be escorted to the restroom once a day." He then pulled a knife out of his pocket. "This knife will not be able to cut through the chains, when you think you cannot handle this life anymore you can either say you want to die and I will come and kill you or you can kill yourself." I was pulled off the wall and chained back to the ground. "Oh and don't rely on your family, and if you try to meditate I will start electrocuting you once a week. Have a nice stay mutant since it will be the last place you ever stay at." He left me and the foot followed. I was alone with my thoughts. "Well might as well get some sleep." I drifted off to sleep, hoping that I wouldn't have to stay here long and that Casey would find the errors in his ways.

(April's P.O.V.)

I finished singing to myself hoping that Donnie would hear my prayer. I was gonna stay longer when Casey joined me. "Hey Red, I'm really sorry about Don." I knew Casey tried his best and he's been so comforting about this. "I hope we'll find him." I replied. He looked at me comforting and lead me down the fire escape into the sewers to get to the lair. 'Don't worry Donnie I'll find you.' I thought before we entered the lair. If only I knew that it would take a long time till we would even get close to finding Donnie, or realize that we had a traitor in this family.

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed the song. I also hope this isn't too much of a cliffhanger. I thank people who have read this story and took the time to fav/follow/review. I hope you enjoy this story, if so please fav/follow/review if you haven't already. I still need to know if people want me to include Donnie singing Hell to your doorstep. If no one says anything I won't be doing it, if people do then It will be coming up in a few chapters, I just need to know ahead of time. See ya guys later.**

 **song: I will be there by Thomas Borchert**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys have been enjoying this story! Oh and the song in this one is long so I hope you like it. Oh and this chapter will center around the rest of the turtles, including Splinter's P.O.V.  
I do not own the rights of TMNT.**

Chapter 3- Everyday a little death

(Leo's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe that Shredder got a hold of Donnie! Did he want him for his smarts? Did he want him to figure out where we were hiding? Did he want Donnie to work for him, or to torture Don? I wish I knew if he was okay. The guys and I have been searching for weeks almost a month and haven't been able to find him. We looked at the foot HQ but there has been an increasingly big amount of foot ninjas that there is no way we can search all of it. We looked at Storkman's old lab but nothing. All the abandon warehouses but nothing. There is just no sign of him, but we won't stop looking. I know Raph just wants to take the fight to Shredder but I haven't resorted to that yet, and Mikey just hangs in Donnie's lab hoping to find Donnie but with no success. Splinter meditates a lot. April is usually sad but at least she hangs with Casey but she still misses her true love. We all miss Donnie so that's why we won't give up. Donnie we'll find you.

(Casey's P.O.V)

I'm loving this plan. It's working perfectly. April has been closer to me, the guys are too distracted to see through my little lie, and they haven't even got a clue where Donnie is! But things are still going to slow. April still believes that she'll find and be with Donnie and treats me like a supportive friend. The others are still hoping that they'll find him, death not even coming to there mind.  
Looks like I'll have to speed things up. Donatello get ready. Your family will think you died, not knowing that you are still alive. But I have to wait for the right time. I'll talk with Shredder and once your family all are about to give up or get close to finding out where you are at, they'll find out that you are no more.

(Raph's P.O.V.)

It has now been eleven months since Donnie has been missing and I can't take it anymore! I told Leo we need to go and fight Shredder but no, Leo says we need to find clues before we fight. Well Leo it's been ELEVEN FREAKIN MONTHS! And no clues or sign of Donnie! Splinter agreed with Leo so we're basically doin nothin and Donnie could be mind controlled or tortured or even be dead.  
I walked away from my dummy and walked to Leo who was going over some katas. "Leo we need to fight! Donnie is in trouble and all we've been doing is nothing!" I yelled. I saw Leo try to keep his cool, so he wouldn't start a fight with me. "Look Raph, I want Donnie back to but we can't just rush in there. What if once we go into battle Shredder will hurt Donnie even more? Uh? Then what Raph?" Okay I wasn't expected him to say that. I guess we could put Donnie in a grater risk if we rushed into battle.  
I just hope he isn't already in a greater risk.

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

I've been here for who knows how long and it's driving me crazy. Once a weak I get whipped and the pain becomes more unbearable every time. Once I fought against the soldiers which ended up in another two minutes of whipping. Not a good day. The strange thing is though, Shredder barely asks me anything about where the lair is or try to convince me to join the foot. Which I don't understand. I also don't understand why did Casey have to betray me?! I mean I know he loved April as much as I did but doing this just so he could have her to himself was just not right. He should just be happy that April finally made a decision, and love her enough to let her go. That's what I would've done if April chose Casey. I looked up at the small window and saw that the sky was a dark grey color. I don't know if my brothers know what happened with Casey or if he just told them another lie, I guess I just have to spend another day in this place.

 **(For the song Donnie's lines are slanted, April's bold, Casey's regular, and for when they all sing slanted bold)**

 _Another day, another week, another month, another year. Another day, another night, until it's day again. The sun has fled, I go to bed and scratch a line on the wall. Another day where nothing changes at all. And everyday shuffles by like the day before, on it's way to the blackest of skies. And everyday a little death comes and paces the floor, and a little bit more of me dies.  
_ _Another day, another week, another month, another year! Another night I spend alone until it's day again. Our little star has moved away and all the world is a blur. I only see, I am not me without them.  
Everyday a little death, for everyday I die, everyday a little death and still could it be true?_

Back at the lair, Casey had went out and told Shredder that he was gonna say that Donatello died when he was very much still alive, so Shredder could have, more fun playing with the turtle.  
Casey made his way back into the lair where he saw the three turtles planning and Splinter talking with Leo during this. They noticed Casey's presence and saw he had a depressing face on ( but of course the teen was only acting.). "Casey what's wrong?" Leo asked. "Guys, I ran into a foot soldier and he told me that, Shredder killed Donnie!" Casey yelled. This made everyone gasp in shock. Hearing that Shredder killed Donnie was news no one wanted to hear. "My poor son." Splinter sighed. Raph wanted to get angry but his sadness was too muck so he just walked to his room. Mikey started crying into Leo's arms. "Who's gonna tell April?" Leo asked. Everyone knowing that the red head would be also depressed to hear the news. "I'll tell." Casey volunteered. It was part of his plan, tell April her love was dead and he would comfort her. Casey made his way out of the sewer and saw April on her rooftop with a smile on her face. She saw Casey and walked over to him.

 **He will come back!  
** Perhaps but still  
 **He will return to me! Another prayer.  
** You've got to live for today.  
 **I will live when we're together again. Everyday I will pray until then. Amen. And everyday another prayer will bring him close to me. And every night our little star we will share! Then one day when I open my eyes, he will be standing right next to me! One day.  
** _Another day  
_ There's something I must say, I wanted to protect you.  
 _Another year  
_ I wish there was a way I could make it untrue!  
 _Another day  
_ I heard the news today, I fear the worst has happened!  
 _Another year  
_ An accident occurred, DONATELLO IS DEAD!  
 _Another year  
_ Dead and gone. Rest in piece may flights of angels sing him to his rest. Let me hold and help to heal you.  
 _Everyday a little death  
_ **Everyday a little death  
** _Everyday a little death  
_ Everyday a little death  
 **Everyday a little death  
** _Everyday a little death  
 **Everyday a little death**_

Casey held April close to him, but the red head missed the smirk that he gave. "It can't be true!" April yelled through her sobs. Casey put his sad face on and looked at her. "April I ran into a foot soldier and said that Shredder killed him, I'm sorry." Casey replied while giving her a tighter embrace.  
Yep everything was going according to plan.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Donnie's P.O.V)

Well I feel like I died. I've spent I think almost a year in this place with no hope in sight. I tried contacting my Sensei through meditation but Shredder didn't like that so that caused another few minutes of whipping. I kept looking down at the knife that was within our reach. I know suicide was bad but I just couldn't take this any longer. I was about to go over the pros and cons of death when Shredder entered.  
"Well mutant you have been here for a year now and I've come to bring news." Wow a year. I let him continue what he was saying since he saw my shock. "Well I talked to Mr. Jones and we decided that he should tell your family that you are dead." He chuckled at that last part. I froze. So not only did my family and girlfriend had no clue how to get to me, but they were tricked into thinking that I was dead! I just stared at the floor while the Shredder looked down at me. "I know it must be depressing, and I want to see how this would play out, so I am letting you go." Okay now I was way more shocked than ever. Shredder was letting me go?! "What's the catch?" I asked. He just chuckled again and replied, "Like I said I just want to see how this would play out." So he wanted to see how the guys would react to seeing me? Well I say right now that once I see Casey it won't be pretty.

 **I couldn't wait to right this song, it's one of my favs in the musical. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will be starting the next chapter with a solo sung by Donnie. It will also be darked themed so I hope you all enjoy! See ya next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I forgot to mention that the song was "Everyday a little death" by Thomas Borchert and Brandi Burkhardt. The song in this one is sung by Donnie and I really hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT!**

Chapter 4- The plan for revenge.

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe it. Shredder actually let me go and I was roaming the rooftops trying to clear my head. So Casey betrayed me so he could have April, convinced both her and my family that I was dead. I do consider myself a pacifist but if this was how he wanted to play, well then, lets play.

 **(Song Donnie's lines will be** **slanted)**

 _The world is a place, where the villains where a smile on their face. While they take what you can never replace, stolen moments gone forever.  
_ _Well tables can turn, as my enemy will soon enough learn. I will strike a match and then watch him burn, on the pyre of obsession.  
_ _You run till you drop, chasing an advantage, you'll pay any price if you think it's free._

 _I will carry hell to your doorstep; I will make you pay! You will reap the hate you've sworn on my judgment day. Sleepless nights and days of damnation, soon and evermore. I will bring hell knocking up on your door!_

 _And love is lie, swearing that no matter what it won't die, disappearing like a star in the sky. In the hot light of morning. But what do I care? She's the one who broke our swear!  
_ _First there's retribution I must repair, mighty vengeance is mine!  
_ _I have a nice show, that will tempt you onward. And just when you're sure that the prize is yours!_

 _I'll deliver hell to your doorstep, dressed in rich facade. Then I'll burn you to the ground, like an angry god!_  
 _Once you're in my shining cathedral, heed the tolling bell! It's the final sound you hear, as you descend to hell!_

 _Fall down on your knees_  
 _Fall down and let me hear you pray_  
 _Fall down on your knees_  
 _Till I can hear you bargaining, scheming, begging and screaming to pay!_

 _I will carry hell to your doorstep, you will rue the day._  
 _You will reap the hate you've sworn, no matter how hard you pray!_  
 _It's a place without any mercy, fashioned in cold blood._  
 _Stones of fear and stones of doubt, no forgiveness, no way out!_  
 _Only justice, then AMEN!_

I knew it was unlike me, but hey Casey needs to know the torture he put me through.

(Shredder's P.O.V.)

I knew letting Donatello go was unusual, but knowing that his brothers think he's dead when he's really alive could be quite entertaining. I could tell that the turtle wanted revenge. He wanted to put Jones through the same torture that he endured. It made me chuckle inside. The question was if he would go to his family and announce to them that Jones was a betrayer and possibly show mercy and go back to their normal lives, or would he take care of Jones more secretly? Would he immediately tell his family he was not dead, or live without them knowing. Like I said, this will be very entertaining.

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V.)

I was so depressed. Donnie, my closest brother, was dead. It's been a while since Casey's told us, but I couldn't stop grieving over it. The others weren't handling it well either. Especially April, she has Casey but it's like she wants Donnie. Leo has been falling apart and meditating, Raph has been using brute force to hide his emotions, and I've just been in Donnie's room, hoping to find that he's there and alive. There's something inside me saying that he is alive, but I know it's not true. The other day Splinter told me and my brothers that he had a similar feeling that Don was truly alive. He didn't want to get our hopes up, but I couldn't help it. When we would be on our nightly patrol, I would look deep in the shadows, even the junkyard, to find my missing brother. Casey did say he was dead, but it just couldn't be true. Donnie wouldn't go down that easily, even if it has been a year.  
I did overhear him telling April the news and he did it in song form, which was weird, but April was singing as well. I could've sworn though that he had a smirk when following her and after he comforted her in his arms. Did he enjoy it? Did he like that Donnie was gone so he could have his chance with April? Now that I think about it, he immediately offered to tell the news about Don's death. Was Casey lying? Did he make it up? I was gonna get answers to these questions, Donnie's life may depend on it.

* * *

(April's P.O.V.)

I just couldn't think straight. My closest friend, the one who helped me and understood me most, was dead. I've been so down lately, but he still lives in my heart. Casey's been comforting through this and I couldn't be any more thankful. Yet, something was just off. Whenever I would try and mention Donnie it's like he ignores me or tries to change the subject. But it's not in a sorrowful way, it's in an annoyance way. I wish I knew what was going on through his head, but I told myself that mind-reading could be either dangerous or disturbing, so I dismissed that thought. Whenever I would meditate, all I would see is Donnie all bloody and bruised with so many injuries, but he would be alive. The thing that was strange was his eyes. Instead of their comforting, loving red, they would be dark and full of hatred that would look so cold. It made me shudder. What if he was still alive and that was him. I got rid of the thought immediately. The last thing I needed was false hope.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)

It had been a month since the turtles and April had heard the news of Donatello's death, and things couldn't have been worse. Without the genius turtle, the lair couldn't function properly. The guys would do their best to fix stuff but it wasn't the same. Besides that, they missed his sweet personality and hearing him talk about what he was inventing or on their missions, how to do things.

But one night changed everything they thought they knew...

While one a mission, the turtles, infiltrated the Shredder's lair to see what his next move was after killing Donatello.

"Tiger claw. Anything to report on the turtle?" Shredder asked. At first the turtles thought that he was talking about them, but soon realized how wrong they were.  
"Not anything yet sir. He hasn't done much, he might just be planning something." Tiger claw answered. This got the turtles more confused, who were they talking about?  
"So he's planning to get revenge on Jones, I knew it. Tiger claw make sure you check on him more, I don't want to miss what he has up his sleeve." Shredder ordered Tiger claw.  
The turtles looked at each other, when Mikey accidentally fell from his place and landed in front of Shredder. "MIKEY!" The two eldest turtles yelled. Ever since the death of Donatello, the two eldest turtles have been extremely protective over the youngest turtle. True, Mikey thought it would be annoying, but now he didn't care. Leo and Raph jumped down and landed in front of their little brother in protective stances. Shredder grinned.  
"Ah, so the turtles are here. Well I'm guessing you heard my conversation?" He asked. Leo nodded. "There goes the fun of seeing you find out first hand." The turtles were confused. Leo spoke up. "Why did you kill Donnie Shredder?!" Leo yelled. Shredder just chuckled. "So you didn't know what I was talking about, well might as well know. I did no such thing. I tortured Donatello, nothing else."  
The turtles gasped. Shredder didn't kill Donnie? Or was this a trick? "You're lying!" Rapg yelled. "Am I?" Shredder replied. "I will let you go just this once, search the city, see if you can find him. I know where he's at, but let's see if you can find him."  
The turtles looked at each other, all thinking the same thing, Was Donnie really alive.  
True to his word, Shredder let them go. Before they returned to the lair, they thought about searching. "We'll look for a while and then continue tomorrow night." Leo said. They all ran in search of their brother. Suddenly, a ton a foot came out of nowhere. "I knew Shredder wouldn't let us go so easily!" Raph yelled, as he started fighting. The fight was hard. Raph was full of rage, Mikey was worried, and Leo was concerned. The leader failed to notice that a foot was charging at his back side with a blade, hoping to end the leader in blue. Raph saw this and tried to warn Leo, that's when a shadowy figure took out the soldier. Leo finished taking care of the soldiers and turned to see the fallen foot. When the rest of the turtles finished, they also turned to face the figure.  
He was tall, thin, and wasn't human. Mikey spoke up, saying only one word.

"D-D-Donnie?" The figure lowered its hood to reveal the head of their missing brother. Donnie showed no expression, and spoke with a cold voice.  
"Donatello is dead." Then he vanished and went into the night.

"Guys." Mikey said. "If that was Donnie, what happened." Leo walked over to him."I don't know Mikey, I just don't know."

 **I really feel like I ended this chapter really well, it's one of my favorites. I know this was late, but I came down with a illness :( and couldn't type.  
** **The next chapter will have plenty of drama! See ya next week! :)  
Song- Hell to your doorstep by Thomas Borchert**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story and that this chapter is one of my favorites!**

 **I do not own TMNT.**

 **Chapter 5- Were you really gone**

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe my eyes. My younger brother, the one that has been lost for a year and then was said to be dead, was alive? He looked so dark and different. He wore a small brown hood over his face and part of his chest. His eyes looked so empty and dark. He was thin, but his skin was covered in marks. Casey told me and the others that he died, but he's very much alive. Mikey was all confused and Raph looked less angry and maybe a little worried. When Mikey said Donnie's name he spoke so coldly.

 _"Donatello is dead."_

What did he mean by that? What did the Shredder do to him? I wish I knew, but something I did know was that we needed to tell the others about this.  
"Mikey, Raph, lets head home. We need to tell the Sensei about this." For once they agreed willingly and followed me to the nearest manhole cover. The trip to the lair was silent. Mikey was trying to wrap his head around on the events that occurred and Raph was doing the same. I really hope that nothing went wrong when he was held captive, because I don't know how we're going to fix this.

We finally made it home to the lair. Casey was on the couch sleeping. By the looks of it he fell asleep while watching a show. April wasn't here, so I guessed she went out, and Splinter just came out of the kitchen. "My sons, is something wrong, are you all alright?" He asked. By the sound of his voice, Casey awoke and fell from the couch. He looked at us, waiting to hear an answer. Neither Raph or Mikey spoke up, so I did. "Well we don't know exactly what Shredder's plans are, but we did run into something...unexpected." I didn't speak clearly at the last part, I didn't know how to say 'We found Donatello and guess what, he's not dead.' into a sentence. Splinter noticed and waited for a more clearer explanation. "When we got out from Shredder's lair, we got ambushed by some foot soldiers. One came behind me and was about to strike when Donatello showed up." Both Splinter and Casey gasped. "He's not dead." I said. Splinter moved towards the dojo and motioned me to come with, while Raph and Mikey could tell Casey what they saw.

We both sat down. "Leonardo, are you sure it was your brother that you saw?" Splinter asked. I nodded in response. "Did he say anything?" "When Mikey asked if it was him, he answered by saying that Donatello is dead, and left." Splinter thought for a moment. "If it was really him, then Saki must have done something to make Donatello lose sight of who he is." I agreed. It had to do something with Shredder. "I know this means there is still a chance to have Donatello back Leonardo, maybe you should tell someone who would like this news as well." I knew instantly who he was talking about. April. She said if there was any information on where Donnie is, that they called her no matter what. I bowed and walked out of the dojo. I saw Mikey being the happiest he's ever been, and Raph was punching his dummy with a new found determination. Casey seemed happy to, but something did seemed off, but I shook that thought away. I got out my TPhone and pressed April's number, she answered immediately.

"Leo! I think I see Donnie!"

I was shocked, how did she find him.  
"April me and the guys saw him tonight, I was about to tell you, wait how did you find him?"  
 _"Can't talk Leo, I wanna talk to him, before he leaves."_ She ended the call.  
"April wait!" The guys looked at me. "April said she saw Donnie, come on we have to make sure she's ok." I motioned for the guys and Casey to follow. Casey was a bit hesitant. "Come on Casey, April might need help." I said. He sighed and came. It seemed like he didn't want to help April or was it the fact that Donnie was alive?

* * *

(April's P.O.V.)

I was walking to my apartment, when I saw foot ninjas on the street. 'Crud' I thought. I quickly hid and climbed a nearby fire escape and got to the rooftop. I had to take a different direction than normal, so I wouldn't get caught. That's when I saw a strange hooded figure not far from me. He was tall and almost didn't seem human, It couldn't have been one of the guys, so who was it? He started walking away, and I got a good look at him. He looked like a mutant. Not only that but he had a shell on his back. I saw his eyes, and for a moment I couldn't believe what I was seeing, was it really Donnie. I called Leo and he said that they ran into him and said it was Donnie. I hung up quick so he wouldn't look in my direction.

 **(For the song April's lines are bold slanted and Donnie's are slanted for when the both sing it will be regular bold.)  
**  
 _ **My God, my heart beats faster, and my mind is racing. Could it be? Could it be that you've come back to life? I know those eyes following me, dark and familiar and deep as the sea.  
**_ _ **I know that face, strange though it seems. Younger and kinder, it haunts all my dreams. How can you stand there, a whisper from me, yet somehow be so far away?  
**_ ** _And eyes once familiar, a stranger I see, with so many words left to say._**

I walked closer and closer to him, he stopped walking and looked me in the eyes, he heard what I was saying, and replied.

 _This turtle's gone, he is no more, he died a little each day! Like a thief, consumed by grief, the Shredder had stolen him away.  
_ _The mind plays tricks, you are confused. The turtle you seek is long gone! Dead and cold, a story told. By the man he trusted, the man he loved, and the man who then moved on._

He walked away, fast. I decided I would go around and cut his path. I could hear him continue and so I did as well.

 _I am a ghost just a mirage, who chases_ **traces of you** _.  
 **Hearing that voice,**_ **traces of you** _ **  
**_ _ **Dark and familiar, and deep as the sea.**_

My idea worked. While he looked back to find me, I ran in front of him. he turned. I grabbed his hand and we both continued.

 _This turtle's dead, he is no more, and though it's_ **torturing me! Can either of us really ever be free?** _  
_ _ **I know those eyes,**_ **torturing me! Can either of us really ever be free?  
** **  
How can you stand there, a whisper from me, when you are still so far away?  
** **And why does the truth seem to hard to be true?  
** **With so much broken.  
** _And so much damage.  
_ **There are no words  
** _Left to say._

He took his hand back, threw a smoke bomb, a disappeared into the night. That's when the guys came running to me with questioning looks.

"April what happened, what did he say?" Leo panted. I looked over the city to see if I could see Donnie's shape, but I couldn't. I looked back at Leo and sighed. "I don't know exactly what he said but I don't think he wants to see us." Mikey looked at me and gasped. "But were his family, why wouldn't he want to see or be with us?" He was on the brink of crying. I didn't know what to say. Donnie told me that he was dead, and something about the person he trusted saying a story or something like that. I wish I knew what was going on inside his head.

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

I ran into both April and the guys tonight. I didn't care. They were confused to see me alive, which wasn't a shocker, and kept trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I'll tell them, eventually. I just need to focus my time on getting revenge on Casey. He's the one to blame. All the pain and torture I went through is because of him, and I would make sure the others knew. It was time to get revenge, tomorrow night I will strike.  
Get ready Jones, you are about to go through hell.

* * *

 **I know it's short, but don't worry, plenty of drama in the next chapter. A showdown between Donatello and Casey Jones. What happens when Splinter is face to face with his once lost son? See ya guys next week!  
**

 **Song- I know those eyes/this man is dead by Thomas Borchert, Brandi Burkhardi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back, note that the song in this might be sad, but I hope you enjoy!**

I do not own the rights of TMNT.

Chapter 6- All this time

(April's P.O.V.)

The guys and I were walking home feeling more confused then ever. Donnie who we thought was dead was alive, but claimed to be dead? It didn't make sense. I tried to see what was wrong or if he was mad at one of us but he didn't say much. We did sing and he did slip some information, the trouble was if I could remember exactly what he said. I know he said stuff about him being dead and said something about the man he trusted, who had moved on, or something like that. Did that mean that Donnie was betrayed, I don't know. He didn't really say more on why he was acting this way, but I knew the guys and I would find a way to bring him back.  
We reached the lair a few minutes later. I wanted to go in and tell Master Splinter what I experienced, but I wasn't ready yet. I told the guys that I needed a minute. They asked if I was okay, and I just said I was fine and needed a minute. They nodded and left me alone with my thoughts.

 **(For the song April's lines will be slanted)**

 _Can a sky be so indifferent?  
Can what once was true be true no more? Can this life be an illusion? Just an illusion my broken heart can't ignore?  
He was gone, but not forgotten. In each ocean breeze, he lived again. Can his heart, distant and clever be lost forever?  
When all this time, all those months, all those nights of looking for the star we share. Remembering all of our plans and dreams.  
Now it seems, it's me that's been a fool for all this time._

 _Tell me no, say it's all a lie, and let me go back to the hope I yearn for all this time! All those months, all those nights of looking for the star we share._  
 _Remembering our love's first kiss, but more than this._

 _Give me what's been mine for all this time!_

I kept thinking in my head that it couldn't be true. Donnie was dead and that was that, but if he really was dead then what did we encounter? It wasn't Donnie, it couldn't have been. He acted so differently, so cold, so dark. His voice seemed harsh and he had bruises, scars, all over him. His eyes had shown no emotion. It was terrifying.  
I walked into the lair to see Splinter kneeling. He looked sad, yet happy. Leo was kneeling beside him, and kept whispering stuff in his ear. Raph was on the other side, along with Mikey. The only thing that stood out to me was, Casey. He was sitting on the couch, looking really frustrated. Did he not care that Donnie was alive? Or the fact that he was acting different and that Shredder lied to probably make us weaker? Or on how Donnie was able to finally escape? Now that I think about it, Casey was the one who told the others and I about Donnie's imprisonment and death. For both of those matters he didn't show much grief. Why did the foot just tell him, why not tell all of us or have Shredder do it himself? Something was not right with this picture. I walked over to Casey, and like I wanted to, I surprised him.

"April, uh, you okay?" He was trying to not sound surprised, but I saw through his little trick. I pretended to act all weak and innocent. This was my plan. I was going to fool Jones. He knew something about Donnie's capture that the rest of us didn't. It was going to be tough, but I know how to break him into telling me.  
"I don't know, all of this has been just to much for me." I acted all innocent like. He moved over and pulled me to sit on the couch with him. So far my plan was working.  
"Don't worry red." He replied. He pulled me closer. I didn't like what I was about to do, but there was no other way, we all needed to know the truth. I closed my eyes, and went deep into thought. I was gonna see Casey's mind. Wow that's a scary thought.

After a few seconds, I was able to see into Casey's mind. I searched his memory, till I found an interesting one. He was in Shredder's lair, but it looked liked he was negotiating something.

(Casey's memory)

 _"So I'll get Donatello here tonight. Your men come and take him while I'll tell his family he was kidnapped. Make it so hard for them to reach him. Then if he isn't already, I'll tell his family that he is dead. I can comfort April, and not have to worry about her being taken away from me. Do we have deal?"_

(End memory)

I tried my best not to break the connection with a gasp. Casey planned for Donnie to get kidnapped?! I looked over at the next day to see him, foot bots, Shredder and Donnie! It looked like the foot had him and Casey was smiling at him. Shredder was behind Casey, ordering the foot to knock out Donnie. I didn't want to hear what they were saying. I knew the answer I was seeking.

Casey betrayed us. He was jealous that I went with Donnie and in an effort to get what he wanted, he asked Shredder to take care of him. I left his mind and slowly came back into the real world. Casey was still holding me and the others were all talking in the dojo. They needed to know. I walked into the dojo to see that Splinter wasn't there.  
"Where did Splinter go?" I asked. The others looked in my direction. Leo replied, "He decided that he should see Donnie privately. Is there something you wanted to ask him?". I shook my head, and Casey came in to see what I was doing. "Actually there was something I wanted to tell you guys." The guys looked confused. So I continued.  
"I found out why the Shredder wanted Donnie." The guys immediately looked at me with surprise. "Why?!" They all asked. I looked at Casey and frowned. He looked a little worried, like he knew what I was going to say. "Well someone made a deal with Shredder so that Donnie would be taken away." Gasps were immediately heard. Leo was trying to replay memories from the night that Donnie was taken when he came to a realization. "The night when Donnie was taken, April was training with Splinter and the rest of us were watching tv. Donnie and Casey went to the surface, and Casey came back saying that Donnie had been taken. Wait, April are you saying?" I nodded. Raph, even Mikey, got what I was saying. Mikey spoke up, and he could barely say a word. "Casey, you planned for Donnie to get kidnapped?" It was sad, Mikey could barely talk. Raph was about to explode with anger.

"Saying that Donnie was dead, did you lie about that, cause obviously you didn't expect this?!" Casey looked stumped. Yep, I figured out his secret. "Guys I swear I didn't do this." He pleaded. I was now getting furious. "Casey something Donnie told me was about the man he trusted. I didn't understand before, but I think I do now. I think he was talking about getting betrayed by you!" I pointed in his direction and the guys got closer to me and gave him a death glare like I was. Casey looked pale and surprisingly fainted. 'Don't worry Donnie, we're coming' I thought as the guys went to get ropes.

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

I was walking on rooftops thinking about what I was going to do to get my revenge on Casey. I don't care for my brothers, and April. April left me for Casey, why should I go back. The year I spent in Shredder's dungeon was torture. Little bits of my old self would die everyday. I knew though that they wouldn't give up, but I would be more stubborn. They had to give up sometime. I didn't even want to think about Splinter.  
I suddenly sensed someone. I turned and right there was Splinter. My father, sensei, the one I didn't really blame for anything. He walked over to me, I starred at the ground. He finally was only a few inches away.

"My son." He spoke softly and placed a hand on my shoulder. I forced myself to look up at his eyes. His warm, comforting eyes. It seemed like he searched my broken soul to see my hidden feelings. I knew I had to stay strong. "My son, you have been through more than I could ever imagine. Pain, fear, and anger, are whats holding you back. Making you hesitant. Please my son all I, and you brothers and April, just want to know is what is making you act this way. We want to help to heal your broken soul. Stop trying to act like someone who has no emotion inside. Donatello, I know right now that name means nothing to you, but it means something to everyone else. The real Donatello is a bright and compassionate turtle. He helps when others are down. He doesn't give up even when it seems hopeless. I could go on. Donatello just tell me what is your reason for being this way."

What he told me really sunk in. My old self was somewhere but I couldn't find him. Forgetting all about keeping my strength, I hugged my father and let all my tears out. He gave me a tight embrace. I forget how long we were like this but we got interrupted by the others. Leo, Raph, and Mikey were carrying what looked liked a human, and April was in front. The guys stopped and put down, Casey! He was tied up and wasn't awake. Wait did they know? Splinter walked in front of me confused. "What is the meaning of this?" April looked at Splinter and back at Casey. When she looked at Casey it was with disgust.

"He betrayed us..."

 **Yay they figured it out! This took me long to plan and right. I know the song was short, but in the next chapter I think there might be two! One sung by Donnie and Casey and another sung by Donnie and April. I have an idea on what I'm gonna have Casey's fate be but please leave any ideas that you have!  
Also the next chapter will be the last! :( See ya guys next week!**

 **Song: All this time by Brandi Burkhardt**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are the final chapter in the story! I really hope that you all have enjoyed this story! It was really fun writing it! After careful consideration I finally realized what should be done to Casey. It's gonna be the next chapter that will have to songs, which I hope you'll enjoy. Also that Raph has a flashback about what he and the guys felt about Donnie's death, I felt bad that I didn't go into depth more about how they felt, but luckily Raph's here to say what happened. Note there is a chapter 3 for What happened to Donnie, something went wrong with my computer, so just in case you guys didn't know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of TMNT.  
**

(Leo's P.O.V.)

I looked at Casey with disgust. He was the one that caused Donnie pain and caused him to be away for a year. We were all standing on a building, anger and pain going through each of our minds. April was the closest to Donnie. Donnie was close to Sensei. Raph and Mikey were beside me, with Casey being in front of us. I didn't know whether Sensei got through to Donnie or not. By the looks of it maybe a bit. I walked closer to Donnie.

"Donnie are you alright?" I asked. The others had their eyes on him, waiting to hear his answer. He sighed. "I'm not the turtle I used to be." Was all he said before he ran off. 'no way' I thought. I was not gonna let Donnie get away that easily. Iran off as well, ignoring what the others said, and followed Don.

I was able to go around his path and cut him off, that's when we were face to face with each other.

 **(For the song Donnie's lines are slanted, and Leo's are bold.)**

 _I've seen a thousand winders. I've lived a hundred lifetimes, but not until this moment have miracles seemed real.  
_ _As fleeting as a shadow, the time went by unnoticed. The hate that drives me forward still lives with me as I am face to face with...  
_ _  
The turtle I used to be  
_ **The turtle you still are  
** _The dreams I dared to dream. When love was all the innocence of youth.  
_ **Like memories of the past, return to beg forgiveness.  
** _Our past still lives  
_ **Whatever else we've done  
** _Forever in your eyes, you'll see the turtle I used to_ be.

 **And all these years will melt away and lights will fall much safer now. For all your pain is gone. Hope is what moves on. You must be there, as near as our next prayers. Merciful and sweet.**

 _Once blind blind now I see, once a prisoner, can't be free.  
_ **I will be the star to home, guide you to your heart. To ressurect a part of you.**

 _The part of me is long gone. You shall see me as the turtle I used to be!_

Donnie used a smoke bomb and disappeared. My little brother was still going through personal battles. The question was why didn't he want to be his old self. Did he think Casey would go after him again? That definitely won't happen when we know the trouble that teen caused. I looked over the night, hoping that Donnie would come out and say I'm ready to come home, but that was very unlikely. I went to go tell the others what happened when I heard a yell. It sounded strangely familiar.

"Donnie." I said to myself. I jumped over a couple of rooftops to see that he was battling foot soldiers! I ran to the guys. Donnie would need a lot of help. When I got back to them they had worried expressions. "Leonardo, what's wrong?" Splinter asked. I gasped for air and answered. "Donnie's in trouble!" I said. I looked in April and Mikey's direction. "You two stay with Casey." They nodded as Raph and Splinter joined me and headed for Donnie.

* * *

(Raph's P.O.V.)

While Leo wen to talk with Donnie, the rest of us remained where we were. Splinter was talking with April and Mikey was guarding Casey. He hadn't woken up yet which was could. I knew when Donnie saw Casey that he immediately had mixed emotions. He was scared and angry. We all were like that when we thought Donnie had died that night...  
 _(Flashback)  
_  
 _I was in bed thinking of the events that just occurred. Casey had told my brothers and I that Donnie was, dead. It was painful to say or even to think about. My little brother gone, just like that. All thanks to the Shredder. It was just the three of us. Without Donnie we wouldn't have enough brains behind operations. No one to keep a watchful eye on Mikey. No one to look after him when Leo and I were fighting. We would lose a lot because of his death. The thing was though, we had to keep moving forward._

 _I was bout to go to sleep when I heard a knock at my door. I instantly knew who it was. "Come in." Is said. Mikey opened the door. He had tears in his eyes. I motioned for him to come lay down with me. He walked over to the bed and laid down. Once he was settled, I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He was now my only little brother. What happened with Donnie was not gonna happen to Mikey. He silently cried in my arms. "R-Raph, whats gonna happen n-now?" He managed to say. I looked down at him. Thinking about it was enough to make me cry. I could't though. Mikey needed me to be strong so that what I was gonna be. Strong for my little brother. "We just have to keep moving forward and keep Donnie alive in our memories." He started sobbing again and that's when Leo entered. He saw what was happening. He looked at me and I nodded. When he saw that I was okay with it, he joined Mikey and I on the bed. He sat, and put his arms around me. Knowing that I was protecting Mikey. I saw that he had tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. None of us would forget this night, forget Donnie._

 _If only we knew the truth.  
(End Flashback)_

We never even second guessed Casey. We fell for it like he planned he would. I was about to check to see if Leo was doing alright wen he came to us and said that Donnie was trouble. I immediately rushed to his side. No one and I mean no one was gonna hurt or take away my little brother again!

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this was late, I forgot to post it. I hope you liked it!**

 **Song- The Man I used to be by Thomas Burchert.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back! Things have been crazy these past weeks, and my computer is acting weird. But I was able to write this chapter up. It might be short so I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of TMNT.**  
 **Chapter 8- Forgive and Forget?**

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

I walked along the rooftops, silently thinking to myself. I just sorta had a conversation with Leo and it didn't end well. Him and the others are still trying to bring me back. I'm good knowing that Casey was found out, but after everything that happened, I can't let him off easy. Splinter said vengeance was wrong, but it's what Casey deserved.

I kept walking along the rooftop, planning my next move in my head, when I sensed a presence. It didn't feel like my brothers, April, or Splinter. I turned around and saw that I was surrounded by foot soldiers. _'Could this night get any worse.'_ I thought to myself. I didn't have a weapon so I was forced to use hand-to-hand combat which sucked. I knew Shredder would try something like this, but why now? I counted twenty foot soldiers and cursed to myself. There was no way I would be able to fight all these soldiers on my own. I quickly glanced up and saw Leo. I was happy but also irritated. The last thing I wanted was for my brothers to come and help me.

They just needed to know that when I was with the Shredder, everything died. My hope, faith, soul, everything. When Shredder said that the others thought I was dead, it was the end. The day Shredder let me go I thought why bother going back. So I went on my own. Until the day they saw me and realized that I wasn't dead. Seeing my brothers was hard, but seeing April was also hard. We had been together, then torn apart for a year, but she betrayed me with Casey. Now having my brothers and possible Splinter come and help me, well I didn't like it. I wanted them to think I was still gone, just a memory. That was not the case.

I started focusing more on the task at hand and saw more foot bots appear by the second. Taking out all of them would definitely be impossible now. I was able to take a weapon from one of the fallen soldiers that I took down which made it a bit more easier. I took out another soldier when I felt a prick in my neck. I looked down and saw a tranquilizer dart. I sighed.

 _'Apparently I was right, it can get much worse.'_ That was my last thought when the world became black and the last thing I remembered was foot ninjas walking towards me with ropes.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)

Leonardo lead his immediate younger brother, Raphael, and his father to where Donatello was. The purple-banded brother got ambushed by foot bots. When Leonardo saw him he knew that Donnie wouldn't last very long, so he rushed back to everyone and told them what was happening and what they should do. Mikey and April stayed behind to watch Casey.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived and gasped at the sight. Donatello was laying there, unconscious, as a few soldiers were already trying to tie his wrist and feet together. The other soldiers stood where they were, unaware that others were there. Leo and Master Splinter stayed, waiting for the right moment, when Raphael jumped off the rooftop they were on.

"Let my brother go!" He yelled. Raph raised his sai and had a threatening stare. Leo and Splinter, seeing that their position was revealed, jumped from the rooftop as well. Like Raph, Leo had one of his swords raised and a similar stare. Splinter stood in the middle of his sons and looked directly at his fallen son. Splinter had no idea how to heal his second youngest child. Donatello went through many hardships in the hands of the Shredder. It pained Splinter to see his son in this state. Lost, depressed, angry, fear. He knew Donatello wanted revenge even if it was wrong. He wanted to kill the thing that haunted his nightmares.

Focusing his attention back on the fight, Splinter saw that his two oldest sons were still by his side. A foot soldier that was by Donnie, went over to another soldier and whispered something in his ear. The other soldier nodded and pulled out what looked liked a phone. He started talking to whoever was on the other line, while a two different soldiers went up to Donnie. They stayed by his side and looked straight at Leo, Raph, and Splinter. Leo knew that if they were to take anymore steps that the foot could easily pull out their weapons and threaten Donatello's life. Raphael saw this too and growled in anger. The foot and Shredder had already done horrible things to Don and now they were using him as a hostage. He had already been in enough torture and now this.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Shredder appeared...

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V.)

April and I were sitting on a rooftop, while the others went to go help Don. Truth be told, I rather had been there helping my bro out, instead of here on guard duty. I know the others didn't put me here cause I was weak, no, they put me here to make sure that Casey doesn't get away. I know I'm not the best at guarding, I revealed that when I tried to guard Snake a long time go, but this was more important. It was for Donnie. Leo said that Donnie would most likely go for revenge, and we all know that's not in Donnie's nature. We had to make sure that Casey was secured and away from Donnie when he was awake. I'm still pretty upset on how D's been acting lately though. I wish he would just go back to normal and not act so distant. I would have to return to my thoughts another time, since I saw that April was alone and looked like she was about to cry.

Donnie acting this way had an affect on all of us, especially April. They had only ever been together for a little bit, then torn apart for a year, and now this. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at me and tears started pouring out.

"It's ok, let all out." I said reassuringly. After a while the sobs subsided and she was able to speak. "I'm sorry Mikey, it's just that, I really hope he's ok and i wish he would be his old self again." She managed to say. I sighed. "I know how you feel April, trust me I do. I wish that Donnie would be his old self again. Then we could manage things with Casey and work everything out. Then everything could go back to the way it was. I mean, I don't think I'll ever completely trust Casey, but who knows." "I feel the same. I don't know if I'll fully forgive and trust him, but maybe he was just blinded by rage and sadness." April replied back. I knew Raph would definitely have a one-on-one talk with Casey that might not end well, but maybe April's right and he was blinded by emotion. We heard a soft moan and looked at where it came from.

Casey was awake.

He was trying to get his eyes to focus when he realized that he was tied up on a rooftop. He saw both me and April and gasped. April was by my side and we both had the same expression. Rage.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong but-" "Save it Jones!" April said coldly. Casey looked down at his feet and stopped talking. I started to think maybe he did really feel bad about what he did. Maybe he was grieving that April wasn't gonna choose him. I quickly snapped those thoughts out of my mind. He did horrible things to Donnie and here iam trying to find a way to give him mercy.

It was silent for a while longer, when Apri lfell to the ground, holding her head in a tight grasp. "April what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. "I sense that the guys are in trouble!" She managed to say. I looked at where the guys had been. _Should I go with them and leave Arpil with Casey?_ I knew April would like some alone time with Casey so I decided that it would be okay. Plus, there was no way April would let Casey out of her sight.

She must've read my mind, cause she nodded at me determinedly. I ran across the rooftop as fast as I could to aid my family.  
 _I hope it's nothing to serious._ I said to myself. I saw the others and gasped in fear. The Shredder was there and Donnie was unconscious.

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

I started to come to when I realized something was wrong. I looked up to see two foot soldiers by my side. I tried to move but felt ropes securing my hands and feet. I looked aroound and saw Shredder close by. I kept looking and saw Raph, Leo, and Splinter. I saw that Mikey was in the backround, obviously seeing Shredder. No one had noticed I was awake yet.

 _Can't they just leave me alone? Don't they know I will never be my old self again?_ I thought to myself.

The others would just not give up on me. That got me thinking. Even after all this time telling them I was gone, they never stopped trying to bring me back. Even April is trying after I was rude to her. I knew I had to figure out a plan to get out of here. I noticed that Shredder started talking to the others but I wasn't paying attention. I didn't care if he was mocking me or calling me weak, what I did care about though was getting myself and my family out of here. Finding new determination I thought as hard as I could. Finally an idea came to my mind. If I could distract Shredder for just long enough, maybe the others could take him out. I started thinking on what I could do when suddenly, Shredder faced me.

He noticed I was awake and gave me a death glare. Luckily, he started doing what I was going to do as a distraction.

 **(Shredder's lines bold, Donnie's slanted)**

 **The world is a place, where I'll gladly learn to live in disgrace.  
** **Once I send you all to your last resting place, where the shadows are forever!**

 _The hate that you feel is what feeds your anger.  
_ _The hate that you seek, will not bring you peace._

 **I will carry hell to your doorstep, hell is where I'll live!  
** You will reap the hell you seek, if you can't forgive.

The word hypocrite came to mind, but hey, at least I realized what I did and that I was willing to fix it. Leo, Raph, and Mikey were still a bit shocked at what I said, but Splinter recovered from the shock and immediately attacked. Shredder didn't see it coming so when Splinter hit, it was hard. When Splinter finished, he walked back to the others. Shredder was still shocked and realized that he was losing his strength. He vanished before anyone could stop him, along with the soldiers that surrounded me.

The others came to my aid and cut off the ropes on me. After they were off I was immediately pulled in a hug.

Finally, after a year, I felt at home.

* * *

(April's P.O.V.)

Casey kept trying to talk to me but I was ignoring him. Truth be told, I didn't want him dead. I knew what he did was wrong, but he was still willing to make it up. After rolling my eyes for the hundredth time that night, I heard a voice. It was soft and I immediately recognized the owner. Donnie. It was his voice. His old self voice. I hadn't heard that voice for so long, it was hard to believe I was hearing it. Ever since Donnie had been saying that he was gone, he always used a cold, dark voice. Even when he sang, it wasn't the same. But this voice was his. His old one. I saw a silhouette of a turtle and saw who it was. It was Donnie and he was smiling at me. I felt tears run down my eyes and started to sing to him. Not caring if he wouldn't reply.

 **(April's lines slanted, Donnie's bold, slanted bold when they sing together.)**

 _We trust in God's mercy  
_ **If there can even be mercy. For Jones and the guilt I know have.  
** _It was his choice. He put his jealousy in this one fight.  
_ _Believe me, it wasn't your fault. When I look at you I feel it.  
_ _Even after all this time, there's a part of me that never let you go.  
_ **  
** **I can feel it too. Like the pull of the tide, reaching it's back from yesterday. Wash my sins away.  
** **Never alone  
** _Never alone_

 **Together we'll be there for each other  
** **Whatever happens  
** _Whatever_ happens  
 **I will always forgive you  
** _I will always forgive you  
_ **Never alone.**

 ** _As long as our star's still in the sky  
_** ** _This do I swear, never alone._**

He pulled me into a tight embrace. Never wanting to let go, we stayed that way for more than five minutes, until the others pulled us apart. Now all we had to deal with was Casey.

* * *

 **I think this was one of my favorite chapters to write! I hope you all enjoyed it. The next one shall be the last :'(, I hope you guys like it. Please favorite follow and review! I'm thankful to everyone who does and reads! See ya guys next week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I just have been so busy lately and I had no time to work on both of my stories. But I'm back and sadly this is the last chapter of A Deceitful Betrayal and I have one last song!. Anyway I hope you all enjoy! And sorry that's it's really short.**

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

I finally, after a long time, felt that I was home and felt happy. I was once again with April and reunited with my family. I didn't know what I would do with Casey though. I mean there was still a part of me that wanted revenge but another part of me that understood his actions and wanted to forgive him. As April and i walked over to where the guys were, I prepared myself for one big talk like no other.

* * *

(Raph's P.O.V.)

When we saw April and Donnie come, we knew what was about to happen. Donnie was going to decide Casey's fate. I looked at my two brothers, each having a different expression. Leo had a calm mixed with anger expression. Probably because he wanted to decide what happened to Casey. Mikey looked worried. I don't know for who or what but he was. Honestly I don't know I felt about the whole ordeal. I was angry, happy, worried, and basically every other emotion.

I saw Donnie and April had arrived. April was looking at Donnie and Donnie was looking at Casey.

Casey, who was awake, looked at Don with pleading eyes. "Please Don, I'm truly sorry for what I did, honest! Please forgive me." Donnie looked at us then at April and the backed to Casey. I could tell he was thinking, then he spoke. "Casey I don't know if I could ever forgive you for what you did to me and my family." He stated, but before anyone of us could say anything else, he continued. "But you have come clean of your wrong doings. Casey I haven't forgiven you, but I'm no longer upset with you."

So that was that. I agreed with Donnie on the haven't forgiven part and will be a while till we can trust him again, but no matter what I would never forget what transpired this last year. No matter what.

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

After the talk with Casey we hugged it out and I could tell that he was really apologetic. The guys and April saw this as their cue that they could come over to Casey and I. While the guys went to talk with Casey, I ran over to April.

 **(Donnie's lines will be bold and April's will be slanted, together will be bold slanted)**

 **Do you see that star, above the** **moon?  
** _Yes the star that we both share._

 **It's the one that leads me home to you.  
** _Then I pray God leaves it there._

For I'm useless as a broken heart without you.  
 **And I empty as my pockets without you.**

 _Today, Donnie, you are back with us, and I'll never let you_ _go._  
 **Do not worry April dear, I'll never leave your side.  
** **For Casey and I have solved this battle.**

 _Is it true Donnie?  
_ **Together we'll always be!**

 ** _When love is true! Nothing stands in your way!  
_ Garden it's heaven smiles and then, the where and then, of stars and then suddenly fall in place!  
** _No one could ask for more! Diamonds and rubies cannot buy, what will not die is never through!  
 **Never when love is**_ **true.**

 **Like the wind that fills a sail.  
** ** _True...  
_ Like a light that will not** **fail.**  
 _Hold me, let me memorize your face!  
_ **While I'm lost in your embrace!  
** _For eternity!_

 **When love is true! True as the star we share!  
** Constant and always waiting there.

 **The undertow that won't let go.  
** _You are my one true fey!  
_ _ **My one relentless prayer!**_

Now and forever let it be, you will see, and let it be no one but me who runs to you each time you call, let me be the one who shows you all love can do when love is true!

* * *

 **So there we have it. This conclude's A Deceitful Betrayal. The reason I didn't get this updated until now was because I wanted to take a brake for the summer. I will also be updating my other stories.**

Song-When love is true by Thomas Borchert and Brandi Burkhardt


End file.
